


You were saying?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Look who was right.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041738
Kudos: 4





	You were saying?

Our tale begins in Ted and Andromeda Tonks' house. Their 16 year old daughter, Nymphadora is home for the holidays.

Ted called, "Nymphadora, dinner is ready!"

Nymphadora shouted back, "Don't call me Nymphadora, dad."

She stomped down the stairs and gave him a withering look.

Ted sighed. "Still not giving up that whole 'call me by my surname' business then?"

Nymphadora said, "It's Tonks, okay?"

She went through to the dining room.

Ted gave his wife a familiar look. "Looks like you were wrong about this 'phase' of hers, dear."

Andromeda muttered, "I just don't get it, Nymphadora is such a pretty name..."

Ted shrugged. "I doubt it's a phase as she's been insisting on it for three years now, but there's not much you or I can do about it though; Dromeda."


End file.
